Shadows Of The Past
by Bitethepillowimgoingindry
Summary: Nearly eight years have past since the blight has ended and peace has reigned throughout Ferelden under the rule of King Alistair. The Hero of Ferelden has enjoyed his well earned rest with his Orlesian bride and their young daughter. All is as it should be. But someone from their past emerges from the shadows after years of hiding and waiting, driven by only one thought: revenge.


Nearly eight years had past since the Archdemon had been slain and the blight that had once threatened to destroy the kingdom of Ferelden had come to an end. The burning pyres that once held the bodies of the slain had been replaced with beautiful memorials, honoring those who met their end during the blight. Streets that once flowed with blood and fleeing refugees were now bustling with life and activity. The kingdom had come together to rebuild all that had been lost and in just a few short years, Ferelden now thrived in a way that had not been seen since King Maric.

To some people, the war seemed a lifetime ago; a far off memory that barely seemed to be in the borders of reality. But the dreams of the ones who had been fighting were still tormented by images of the horrors they had seen. They would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and seek comfort in the arms of their lovers.

Although Ferelden had been scarred, the kingdom had managed to come together and move forward. The people were once again able to sleep peacefully in their beds without fear of what tomorrow held. The screams of the dying were replaced by the innocent laughter of children, a sound that brought comfort to their parents; reminding them that the future looked bright despite all of the darkness.

King Cailan's death had been a blow to the country and many were skeptical about the new ruler. There had never been any mention of the man who now held the throne and many were quick to point a finger, claiming the Wardens had put the current King Alistair on the throne for political gain. Queen Anora had come under harsh criticism for marrying so soon after Cailan's death, and many thought it was an insult to the late king's memory. Over time, however, King Alistair proved to be an adept leader. He had personally hired workers to help rebuild the cities that had been destroyed and often visited the refugees offering whatever help he could. He became respected and well loved by the people, and when his son Duncan had been born, half of Ferelden had turned up at the palace to welcome to new born prince.

The saviors of Ferelden had all gone their separate ways after the final battle against the Archdemon. Occasionally, one would turn up passing through on business or by personal invite of the king. Soon however, they would fade back into obscurity carrying on with their own lives. Whatever their reasons they were always greeted warmly. The people had not forgotten how they had fought to defend them all those years ago and were eager to chat with them whenever they came around.

The Hero himself, Rasler, had settled in Denerim with the bard who had traveled with him. There were rumors of their romantic involvement for years and when they had finally married, the people of Ferelden nearly stormed the gates of the city trying to get a glimpse of them. The entire market district had been closed off for the event and the celebrations had lasted well into the night.

Before the blight, an elf marrying a human would have caused an uproar within the human community. However, since the war had ended, the lives of the elves had improved a great deal, in no small part due to Rasler himself coming from the Denerim alienage. The elves of Denerim were no longer spit on and treated as vermin, and due to a law past by King Alistair, the authorities had started taking a keen interest in the way the nobles treated their servants. The alienage still existed, but the conditions were no longer hazardous. Fresh water now ran through the streets of the alienage and the guards of the city now patrolled the area, greatly decreasing hate crimes and violence. King Alistair had even named Rasler's cousin Shianni a bann of the alienage. When word of her engagement to Oswyn of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn was announced at the Landsmeet, it was met with approval and roaring applause.

All in all, the kingdom was thriving despite all that had happened, and the people were coping with the changes better than expected.

* * *

The sun was finally shining in Denerim after a week of rain and the citizens were eager to enjoy the weather. Children were anxious to play outside after being kept inside for so long, and their parents, weary of hearing their children complain of boredom, were only too happy to let them run free. Merchants packed the market, shouting about their goods which ranged from everything from rat poison to fine silks and jewelry. The sounds of the minstrels acoustics carried through the air filling the square with tales of daring heroes and ancient wars. Jesters performed for a small audience gathered in the center of the square and the children squealed in delight at their acrobatics. Many people were just out browsing the quarter- letting the sun seep into their skin.

In the middle of the square, a little girl was playing in a puddle left by the rain with her Mabari hound. The dog bounced around and barked happily as the girl splashed him with water in her joy. Occasionally, he shook his fur; spraying droplets all over and she giggled happily while putting her hands in front of her to protect her face from the liquid.

The dwarven merchant Gorim chuckled to himself as he watched the two fondly. He had known the girl's parents for years and had watched her grow from a baby to the boisterous six year old now playing in the streets. She had a habit of wandering away from her parents with her Mabari, and even though she was under the protective eye of Gorim and half of the merchants in the district, it drove her parents nearly mad.

Right on cue, the girl's father emerged from the crowd making his way toward Gorim. He let out a sigh of relief and noticeably relaxed when he saw her. He had not changed at all since the first time they had met so many years ago. His dark brown hair still had the slightest tint of red to it and was the same short length it had always been. He still had the same boyish face that was marked with a tattoo over his left eye to hide a scar, and his shining green eyes still held the same glimmer of mischief. He grinned broadly as he reached Gorim and looked over at his daughter.

"I swear that child is more difficult to track down than Andraste's Ashes." He said shaking his head.

Gorim chuckled, "Has the makings to be a decent assassin that one."

"Oh Maker, don't let her hear you say that. Zevran has filled her head with tales of who knows what, and now she's taken to hiding in shadows and jumping out at people scaring them half to death. Funny mind you, but it drives Leliana mad."

Gorim laughed loudly. "No foe, not even a dragon, is more fearsome than an angry woman."

"Especially one who is trained to use a blade."

"She was deadly accurate too if I remember right."

"A fact she is only too quick to remind me of. She has not-so-subtly implied that I may very well never have children again should I cross her."

Gorim laughed and Rasler turned to watch his daughter Jenna for a few moments marveling at how much she looked like her mother. She had the same red hair, which was currently in a tight braid, and the same dark blue eyes. She also had the same mischievous smile that always made him wonder what she was planning. The only thing she had gotten from her father was her sense of adventure, and her ears which had the slightest point to them.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up and had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and quickly glanced around the square trying to identify who or what it was. A figure in dark cloak, half hidden in shadow, stood in the alley off the side of the market. The hood was pulled over their eyes, making identification impossible. Rasler instinctively reached for the dagger hidden in his sleeve and his body tensed up as it always did when he was preparing for a fight. A small crowd of people walked in front of the alley, momentarily blocking his vision. When they finally passed, the figure was gone. He shook his head slightly. Had he imagined it?

"Everything all right?"

Gorim's voice brought Rasler back to to reality.

"It's nothing I thought I saw-never mind it's nothing."

Gorim looked at him curiously but didn't press the issue. He had little doubt that if anything were to happen, Rasler was more than capapble of handling himself. Rasler called out to his daughter, deciding it was best to leave as soon as possible. If someone attacked him and he was forced to fight he would rather not do it in front of his child. Jenna looked up when he called her and ran over to him smiling, their faithful Mabari following close behind. Rasler picked her up and she hugged his neck tightly.

Any harshness he felt toward her for running off quickly melted away. However he gave her a stern look hoping it was somewhat believable.

"You know better than to run off like that."

She stuck out her lower lip as she always did when she was trying to avoid trouble. "But Father, Master Wade always kisses me on the cheek and his mustache itches."

"Good thing she's not a dwarven child." Gorim said with a wink.

Rasler couldn't help but laugh. He let out a defeated sigh and shook his head. "Just don't do it again." He said, knowing he would have the same discussion with her again next week. He put her down and she climbed onto the back of their dog Mathias.

Rasler raised one eyebrow and pointed a finger at the dog."Weren't you supposed to watch her to make sure she stayed put?"

The dog tilted his head and whined apologetically. Rasler shook his head. Maybe Leliana had a point when she said dogs were not proper guardians. He said goodbye to Gorim and they headed off in the direction of their apartment.

Gorim watched the three of them and remembered back to when he first met Rasler. He was still a child then just barely twenty, fresh from the alienage and very distrustful of humans. He was just as surprised as everyone else when he heard the news he was marrying one of the humans he had traveled with. But when he saw the way he looked at her, he was reminded of himself so many years ago.

He had been in love once before, a long time ago. But she had been a noble born and he was in the lower warrior caste. He knew it could not last forever but he couldn't fight off the feelings he had. But a family betrayal had torn them apart and he had been devastated. He was married now and he loved his wife a great deal, but there was still that hole where his first love had been.

He suddenly felt very old and decided to close the shop early. He hadn't had much business today as it was. He took one last look at the trio and smiled to himself. Best get home before his own wife made good on their own threats and fed him to the dogs.


End file.
